The field of the invention relates generally to process parameter sensing devices and more specifically, to an assembly and method of sensing a process parameter.
At least some known total air temperature (TAT) sensors are limited in their ability to maintain accurate measuring capability at high angles of attack. An airfoil channeling airflow towards a sensing element of the sensor can cause a flow separation on the airfoil if the angle of attack increased beyond a certain angle for example, +/−15 degrees. The separation can result in an extreme recovery error and convective film variation.